The present invention relates generally to the field of three-dimensional printing, and more particularly to corrective maintenance.
Three-dimensional (3D) printing or additive manufacturing is a process of making a three-dimensional object of any shape from a digital model. 3D printing is achieved using an additive process, where successive layers of material are laid down in different shapes. 3D printing is also considered distinct from traditional machining techniques, which mostly rely on the removal of material by methods such as cutting or drilling (subtractive processes). Once a three-dimensional model is created, the 3D printer can create copies of the digital object. 3D printers offer low cost and quick turnover from design to production when compared to other forms of manufacturing, such as molding or milling. Such low barriers of entry have increased the variety of objects being manufactured in addition to those who would produce the objects.